1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric motor with hammer brushes and to a method for manufacturing such a motor, in particular for actuating moving parts in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
DE 103 52 234 has disclosed an electric motor in which an armature shaft with a commutator mounted on it is supported between two housing shells that can be assembled radially. In this prior electric motor, hammer brushes are fastened, for example welded or riveted, by means of spring clips directly to the printed circuit board. After installation of the armature, the printed circuit board here is mounted radially, by means of which the carbon elements of the hammer brushes are positioned in relation to the commutator. Because of the adjustment of the brushes through positioning of the printed circuit board, it is relatively difficult to position the carbon elements precisely, which can result in the generation of unpleasant noise. In addition, such a system is not very flexible with regard to a structural change of the printed circuit board since this would also require a change of the brush holders. In addition, equipping the printed circuit board with the hammer brushes and producing the contact with a plug connector represent relatively complex assembly processes.